


Fragment

by stupidgirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 12岁的金毛小猫是如何在海边失身的。





	

Pairing: Francesco Totti/Alessandro Nesta  
Rating: PG13  
Word Count: 417  
Disclaimer: Not true, not mine, don’t make money.  
Summary: 12岁的金毛小猫是如何在海边失身的。  
Author's notes: 我也不知道我在写什么。

 

 

 

公园旁边的街区有一座废弃的旧楼。

 

Claudio把他领过去并告诉他“这里是我们的秘密基地”。有时候他们也和别的学校的男孩子一起玩间谍游戏，在楼里面四处躲藏。

 

Claudio说，只有四楼，千万不能去。

 

那里死过人。

 

Sandro走在前面，楼道里一片漆黑。阴暗的房间里挂着蜘蛛网，门板上散发着不能忽略的霉味。他的步子慢了下来，Sandro在五米开外回过头来望着他：“快点跟上来胆小鬼！”

 

他一步也没有动：“回去吧。”

 

“不行！”Sandro冲过来气呼呼地一把抓起他。Sandro的手几乎湿透了，汗涔涔地透着凉意。

 

“后来呢？”一个比他大几岁的女孩子站在他的沙楼前望着他。“没什么，没有鬼。”France抬起头，太阳照着女孩子金色的头发闪耀得让他几乎睁不开眼睛，“那里只有一个很大的书架，有些书烂了，有不少老鼠。”

 

“France我们来谈点别的吧。”女孩子蹲下来望着他，“你经常和女孩子们一起玩吗？”

 

他摇摇头。

 

“你谈过恋爱吗？”

 

他腼腆地笑了笑。

 

“什么感觉？”

 

“嗯……”他想了好久，“湿乎乎的，也许。”

 

“像这样？”

 

女孩子的嘴唇贴过来。

 

湿乎乎的。


End file.
